Daisies
by PWARBA
Summary: not mine don't sue. (forgot disclaimer bleh) really short romance of what happens when Ranma breaks his leg on a summer day. my first ranma fic not my usual style either. Enjoy!


Akane smiled as she delicately plucked the petels from the bright daisy.  
  
"He loves me," A snow white petal floated into the summer breeze. "he loves me not," another petal fell to the ground, she grinned as she plucked the last petal from the sunshine center, "He loves me!"  
  
The girl fell onto her back, eyes shut against the bright sunlight, grinning happily at the smell of the sun-warmed earth. Suddenly, her sun was blocked and she opened her eyes to glare at her intruder.  
  
"Who would love a macho chic like you?" Ranma scoffed indifferently. Akane's blood boiled as she began yelling at the boy who crouched before her.  
  
"Ranma, you big jerk! Can't a girl daydream once in a while without you breathing down my neck, shooting down my dreams one by one when they come into your sights?!" she screamed, flaining her arms angrily, tears beading at the corners of her eyes. The Tendo family smiled at the usual exchange of insults from their picnicking spot unser a blossoming cherry tree.  
  
"They're such good friends," Kasumi smiled kindly, Nabiki shook her head in exhaustion.  
  
"For heaven's sake, Akane!" Ranma sweatdropped, "I was just tryin' to- I mean, I was- I was just-"  
  
"Oh forget it, Ranma!" Akane screamed, tears now threatening to stream down her creamy cheeks, "I've had it with you! I've tried to be patient, but I just can't take it anymore!"  
  
Ranma reached his hand toward the weeping girl, but she leapt up and began running off. "Akane! Don't be so childish! Come back!"  
  
Akane ignored him and continued running away, her fiancée following quick on her heels. Ranma called her name as loud as he could, but she only ran faster. Suddenly, the ground ceased to be, and Akane was freefalling toward a hidden valley. Without a second thought, he dove from the cliff and gathered the girl into his arms. Akane threw her arms around his neck, hoping for the best. The boy hardened his grip on the girl in his arms and prepared his legs for a harsh landing. The ground came at him swiftly, much faster than he had anticipated.  
  
He quickly whispered into Akane's ear before they landed on a bed of rocks, Ranma let out a primal scream of pain as his leg fractured in numerous places from hi ankle to his thigh from the immense stress.  
  
"Oh no! Ranma!" Akana gasped, wiggling out of his strong grasp to turn him onto his back. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Whadda ya mean, Akane?" he grinned through clenched teeth, "When have I ever not been ok?"  
  
"Don't give me that!" Akane yelled at him, "What's wrong?" Ranma fell back onto his elbows and tried to move his leg.  
  
"Uh, I think it might be broken…" he managed to mutter before falling onto the ground heavily.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane yelled and shook his shoulders violently.  
  
"Agh! Cut it out!" he screeched and grabbed his leg. "My leg! Don't move my leg!"  
  
"I've got to get you out of here!" Akane resolved, and picked up the boy in her arms, struggling t omove him toward the small shimmering lake in the middle of the small valley.  
  
"Ow! Hey, that hurts!" Ranma complained as she set him next to the small spring. "Go easy on me here! I don't need no macho chic takin' care of me!"  
  
"I don't care what you say about me, Ranma," Akane got into his face, her nose mere centimeters from his, "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not!"  
  
"A-akane?" the braided boy blinked at her in surprise. A vision of suddenly kissing the beautiful young girl entered his mind. His eyes misted over as more visions danced through his foggy teenage mind. He was suddenly brought back to reality by the sensation of his belt being tugged at.  
  
'AKANE! WHAT TH' HECK D'YA THINK YER DOIN'?!?" he screamed and clutched at his pants and belt. Akane sat back on her heels to glare at him.  
  
"Well, I have to look at your leg," she told him and reached again for his now untied belt and pants.  
  
"No you don't!" the blushing boy argued, backing away from her, scooting on his butt, pulling himself with one hand while the other kept his pants around his waist. He splashed into the lake and hit a divet. "Wha-!" he yelped and sake under.  
  
"No!" Akane yelled, reaching out toward the boy. Ranma poked his head over the surface of the lake.  
  
"Cold! It's cold in here!" he wailed and slashed his way back to Akane. The girl worriedly rushed to his side. She was about to fling her arms around him when he leapt up. "What the heck?! I'm a guy!"  
  
"Ranma?" Akane whispered, wanting to believe, but hesitant to hope for too much. The boy fell to his knees before Akane.  
  
"Do you know what this means, Akane?" he smiled at her and gently touched her hand with trembling fingers. "Do you, Akane?"  
  
"Ranma…" Akane smiled back at him, letting him hold her hand in his tender grip. She watched in amazement as tears shone in his eyes. He gazed at her happily.  
  
"It means I can be a man, Akane," he whispered, "I can be a real man for you." Akane gasped at his words, spoken so truthfully and full of adoration.  
  
"Ranma, I-" her sentence was cut off by Ranma's mouth covering hers in a gentle, tender kiss. Her eyes closed as she let herself float away on the wings of love with Ranma by her side.  
  
"I don't have to worry anymore, Akane," Ranma whispered into her soft hair. "I can love you now and I don't have to worry anymore. I don't have to be afraid of not being able to protect you because of my curse…"  
  
"Ranma," Akane sighed and nestled happily into his arms. "I wonder what it was…"  
  
"Hey, look at that sign over there…" Ranma pointed toward an old faded wooden sign staked by the small spring.  
  
In terribly written words, it said, "Here is Spring of Lifted Curses! Is very tragic tale of young man who drown himself to save girl he love from horrible curse! All who fall in spring all ailments cured and curses lifted. For love is most powerful magic of all…" 


End file.
